1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure suitable for electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices have been developed in a trend of decreasing the sizes. Nowadays, the technology node has been developed to 22 nm, 14 nm, and even smaller. One approach to manufacture such a small semiconductor device is FinFET technology. However, a conventional ESD protection structure is not fabricated using the “fin(s)”. Nevertheless, the ESD protection structure is necessary for protecting the semiconductor device from damage caused by ESD. As such, a semiconductor device applying FinFET technology may need an additional space-occupying ESD protection structure. This is disadvantageous for size decrease of the semiconductor devices.